1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method and a program that detect an operation performed by a user in a display screen by a device and control display of the display screen according thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile devices incorporating a transmission touch panel have been on the increase. Many of such devices incorporate the largest possible display, and great importance is placed on technology in a user interface so as to enable an intuitive operation by a touch panel mounted on the display. However, in the case of operating a button displayed on the display with a user's finger, it is necessary to display the button with a certain size or larger in order to reduce operating errors. It is thus difficult to display many graphical user interface (GUI) buttons in a mobile device whose display size is inevitably limited.
To address such concern, a technique that assigns a plurality of different commands depending on a press force when a user presses one button by using a device capable of detecting the finger touching position and pressure has been proposed (cf. e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-251927). This technique raises a possibility of offering wider variations in operation.
Further, a technique that highlights a button to be operated by a user upon detecting an approaching finger has been proposed (cf e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-75656). This technique allows a user to check which button is to be pressed, which raises a possibility of reducing operating errors.